Dorian Sylorn
Appearance ''' Dorian Sylorn is a Wood Elf male who is more compact standing at about 5'6 and weighing about 121 lbs. He has brownish/copperish skin to compliment his wide eyed brown iris' and longer black hair, and most of which stays on top of his head in a slightly shaggy fashion with a slim single ponytail trailing behind him at a little longer than shoulder length. Also bearing a slender physique, Dorian now wears a short sleeved loose fitting gray shirt akin to his old vestiges. Around his neck is a silk black scarf, and baggy black pants hang from his lower body. Accompanying his outfit is a rosewood quarterstaff that vibrates with a faint energy, running the length of his back. Around his wrists, Dorian wraps athletic tape to provide some protection, as well as donning a bracelet made from bits of dragon teeth and crocodile bone. As evidence of his brushes against death, Dorian now bears a series of scars running the length of his chest, making a sloppy 'x' as they intersect and cross each other. Devoid of any gear on his person, Dorian simply carries a single bag. '''Personality Dorian Sylorn has always been very boisterous and cocky, to an almost detrimental extent. Growing up, his life in the monastery had been one of strict regiment and order under the rule of his elders, to an almost suffocating degree. As the young elven monk grew in years, so did his resentment towards authority and love for personal freedom. A mostly carefree spirit, Dorian values his own enjoyment of life high above almost all else. His years of seriousness and brooding are things he tries to put behind him, but still, manages to peek thorough during his vulnerable moments. Blue Hoods Career Joining the guild as an F-Rank, Dorian has worked many a job for the Blue Hoods with various accomplishments, and mistakes distinguishing his time within Eleria. Among these achievements would be: Helping the desert town of Huckleberry, stealing golden apples from Mt. Celestia, leading an army in war games alongside Schwing, and witnessing the ascension of Billy, the God of Choices. Tides and The Spawning Pool of the Gods The most notable and impactful event in his career would be the monk's encounters with the Royal Marid, Tides. On a trip through the elemental plane of water to slay an aboleth named Carthune, Dorian would have his first run in with the Djin. Being given permission to hunt the aberration under her supervision, Dorian's party slayed the creature after a hectic battle, but on his return the wood elf would make a grave mistake. Opting to resist the effects of a teleportation spell from Tides, '''Dorian stayed behind with the Djin as an act of defiance and attempt to impress. Amused by the display '''The Royal Marid,Tides placed him under a charm before creating a simulacrum of Dorian and placing his soul within it. Using the vessel to feed on the shadow monk's memories, Tides sent the simulacrum back to the guild with its memory wiped of the event and leaving the guild none the wiser to what had perspired. After a period of noticeable amnesia and divine magics to restore the simulacrum's memory, the truth came to light. Assembling a party and venturing back into the depths where Tides' palace resided, Dorian and his group bargained with the Djin and coming to an agreement. In exchange for the head of another marid, The Baron of Sand, residing within Tides' desired domain she would release her influence on the wood elf. Completing the task but ultimately tricked the group had to renegotiate in hopes of retrieving Dorian's soul. Jhin Zylros opted to sacrifice his bond with his celestial patron and make another pact with Tides herself for the return of Dorian's soul. Reaching into the simulacrum of the shadow monk, the royal marid killed the watery vessel and placed the soul back into Dorian's real, comatose body. Awakening without any knowledge of the events that had taken place, Dorian would return to the guild with the remaining party, before becoming informed of the situation weeks later. This mistake, the rise of The Goddess of the Ocean and the rippling repercussions of said mistake, would haunt the elven monk well into the present day where he struggled to right his wrongs. Shadows Disperse... After being tasked by a contact of Bahamut, Dorian and his friends ventured to the mountains north of Eleria. Upon diving into the maw of the doom (literally), the group forayed further into the floating island in search of the Yuan-Ti Sorcerer, Izhei and their contact, Whitelaw. The group battled, a raging torrent of determination to retrieve their target, and sticking to the shadows when they could. It was down in the cavern known as "The King's Cage" where their former friend's fate was discovered. Whitelaw had been simply the avatar of the god of dragons, Bahamut. Only he was not well. Half of the deity's body had been twisted under torture and experimentation into "The Aspect of Io". The group continued to rage against the abomination before them, but gradually one fell after the other. The bodies of the party consumed by the god, their souls drifted away from the material plane and into their respective afterlives. It was the Shadow Monk of the Immortal Forest, Dorian Sylorn, originally going by the his given name Sylric Sylorn, that managed to snag a glorious passing for himself. His soul moved onto the realms of Valhalla. Here he fights endlessly, his soul exalted for being felled only by the hands of a god, in an eternal battle among the greatest warriors in history.Category:Player Characters Category:Dead